Prince of Sable
The Prince of Sablé is the main character of Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru. He is the Prince of the Sablé Kingdom, and the long-time friend and rival and husband of Prince Richard of the Custard Kingdom. While dueling in the Custard Kingdom, the princely twosome hear of King Delarin's invasion of the Mille-Feuille Kingdom, he and Prince Richard both rush off to save Princess Tiramisu... except, Richard kicks the Sablé Prince off his only boat, and the other prince is forced to buy his way to Mille-Feuille! 9,000,000 nuts later, after arriving at Port Saltwater, the Prince of Sablé chases after Prince Richard, who arrived earlier than him. In the town, the prince finds a kind mother and child duo, who gift him wine. Touched, the prince hastily gives away 1,000,000 more of his nuts. How charitable, but also reckless! On his way forward, the ground suddenly starts shaking, and tearing apart. The earthquake ravaged the kingdom! Nevertheless, he enters Eclair Palace and discovers a strange man, who informs the prince that Richard has already crossed the river A La Mode. Prince Sablé swims like a brick, so he moves forward ever slower than Richard by first lowering the drawbridge so he can cross. In A La Mode, our prince discovers a plenitude of frogs, and that the townspeople are avoiding him. One frog in particular seems familiar... but, anyway, he enters the shop and is ambushed by a thief, who makes off with his hard-earned nuts. The prince rushes after him, entering a house, where he is robbed blind by the townspeople and beaten within an inch of his life, due to them thinking he is a Croakian after lowering the drawbridge. The prince wakes up in the hospital, where the doctor tells him that the thief Jam stole his nuts and convinced the townspeople the prince was a croakian, and that he left to Mt. Bavarian. He also mentions the witch Mandola, who holds the key to defeating Delarin... and that Richard was also on Mt. Bavarian. How convenient, everything in one place! The prince eagerly heads off. Bravely climbing the mountain, the prince wanders across a Zelda-inspired forest puzzle. Upon making his way through correctly, he finds the Tree of Joy. It looked yummy, so he ate the Joy Fruit it bore. But, suddenly, after a few tasty bites, the prince collapses and passes out. He then dreams of Prince Richard, who taunts him, saying he has claimed Princess Tiramisu! He's woken up by an Aasvogel cawing at him, who engages the prince in combat, almost beating the shit out of him. The pesky bird flees, and the prince chases after it! "beo" - the f*ckig bird says The bird leads him to Mandola's Mansion, where he meets the Great Witch MANDOLAAA!! The Prince of Sablé immediately complains about her pet bird, but Mandola asks if he came to figure out how to defeat Delarin, like a certain other foreign prince. After hearing the R word, Sablé freaks out and Mandola mentions she gave Richard a potion. She says it will make you fearless, and that it's free! With no reason to be suspicious, the Prince obtains the Weird Potion! Gulping down Mandola's juice, the prince confidently leaves the mansion, ready to face Delarin! On his way out, he discovers the thief, Jam, once more! Taunting him, the thief jumps into a well, and the prince foolishly hops in after him. Landing in water, the Sablé Prince's true weakness has finally felled him! With his last breaths of air, he apologizes to his parents, before he suddenly realizes... he can breathe! Our prince has been turned into a frog! At least he got his nuts back. He moves through the well, and discovers it leads back to A La Mode! Shortly after, he is approached by that same familiar frog from earlier... and discovers it was Prince Richard this whole time! Prince Richard informs his friend that his army has all become frogs, explaining why there's a buttload of them everywhere. He says that he tried to warn Prince Sablé, but there was a language barrier between them. There are pros to being a frog though; one can jump higher, and the Croakians won't attack you! Richard says his men are invading the castle, and convinces Sablé to join him! The Prince of Sablé goes back to A La Mode after the Cellar Man informs him that his friend in A La Mode knows where the gold mine is, and discovers the Croakians have invaded! Heroically fielding them off, he discovers that the villagers have been hauled off to the palace! The prince goes off to save the villagers... Except, he encounters the froggy Prince Richard! After the Sablé Prince is pushed into turning back into a frog, the other prince inquires as to how he has regained a human form, as the bell hasn't been rung. After explaining he bought a potion, he goes on to say that the bell is broken, and the only way to fix it was with the money he spent on the potion. Prince Richard accuses the Prince of Sablé of being a selfish cad who only wants to keep the princess to himself, and angrily leaves him to wallow in self pity. Suddenly, a newly froggy Jam pops out of the water behind the distraught Sablé Prince, offering a kind pep talk. The prince immediately recognizes that charmingly rogueish eyepatch, and Jam recognizes him soon after. After a chase, the prince corners him down and explains that he is not a Croakian and this has all been a huge misunderstanding. Jam apologizes, and after the two have finally become friends, hands the Prince of Sablé the Wristband. The score of Prince Richard's and the Prince of Sablé's fights are 56-0, though at the end of the game it could be said to be 56-1. This will be moved later I just wanted to show off how much of an embarrassment Sablé is. Sablé enjoys watching 5 minute crafts and troomtroom on Youtube. He hates Ms. Smith in troomtroom because she is mean and smells bad. Sablé has indeed tried some of these "life hacks" but he always has to have Richard help him out. Jam usually breaks Sable's crafts afterwards because they're stupid